July Fourth With Kagami
by Frostyfall
Summary: Just a little fluff about Kuroko celebrating an American Holiday with Kagami. Can be seen as romance or friendship idc.


**Kuroko experiences the fourth of July**

 **I Dont own shit.**

Kuroko had lived in Japan for all of his life, but the same could not be said for his partner, Kagami. He lived in America for a few short years, yet during that span of time, really connected with the country.

Practically everyone on Earth knew what July fourth was, but America seems to scream it in everyone's faces anyways, and Kagami was no exception.

The day had started off relatively normal for Kuroko; wake up, have breakfast, brush teeth, the usual. He had plans to hang out with Kagami that day, though Kuroko wouldn't be surprised if along the way others decided to join in.

They were supposed to meet at the regular basketball court near the school, play a little, and then head off into the city for lunch and fun.

Everything was going according to plan until Kuroko reached the courts, when he saw the red, white, and blue monster which he recognized as Kagami.

The red haired teen was wearing a pair of gym shorts with pictures of figure from american history on them, a tank top with at least three dozen different "America"s in different fonts. With his bare arms, he was showing off several temporary tattoos with various american themes, such as the bald eagle, Barrack Obama, the American flag, and a picture of the political map of america.

On his feet he wore a famous basketballer's shoes with little flags attached to the sides. His socks underneath these fabulous shoes, were socks with the flag on them. To top off this horrendous display of patriotism, upon his head, laid a trucker's hat with some bizarre mashup of all themes aforementioned.

Or to be simple, he looked like America threw up on him. No one else was even vaguely dress similar to him, and he was attacking strange looks from many others. Kuroko almost felt embarrassed to hang out with him in such garb. Almost.

And so, they played basketball, challenging any others who were up to it, and having an all around great time. Soon, Kagami and Kuroko were getting hungry, and decided to go into town to get lunch.

Kuroko suggested Maji Burger, their usual hangout and lunch stop, but Kagami had other ideas.

"Maji Burger? Are you serious? On today of all days? Hell no, we're going somewhere cool, somewhere great, somewhere _American_." And with that they were off to McDonalds. Again, Kagami attracting all the stares, though he didn't seem to notice.

He wolfed down all his food, and patiently awaited Kuroko to finish his portion. Once Kuroko finally slurped the last of his vanilla milkshake, they headed off into the city.

Kagami had some shopping to do, and Kuroko tagged along. Kagami picked up some fireworks from a shady guy in an alleyway, Kuroko wasn't even going to ask about that one. Kagami picked up some watermelon, hot dogs, buns, and beans. So Kagami had weird eating habits, Kuroko wasn't going to judge. Then Kagami had to go drop off his groceries at his apartment, which was still spacious as ever.

It was then Kuroko received a text from his mother, requesting for him to come home and help with chores.

"Aw, you gotta you already? Okay, well you wanna come over for dinner? I'm having a little american themed party for myself, but you can come too." Kuroko considered the proposition carefully.

"Yes, thank you. When should I be over?"

"Uh, around five or six?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." And with that, he returned home to help his mother clean the house. Once he arrived at Kagami's apartment once more, he rang the door bell. Kagami answered the door and stepped back to let his fellow teen in.

"Hey, Kuroko, come on in." Kuroko looked around the once normal apartment. It was now decorated in all variations of red, white, and blue. Kagami himself hadn't changed outfits from the previous encounter, but at least he was now wearing an apron that covered up some of the fashion disaster.

The walking fashion disaster led Kuroko to the table, where a variations of dishes were waiting. He sat down at the opposite end of the table, and watched as Kagami took off his apron and sat down.

"So you know what all these are?" Kuroko shook his head, Kagami sighed and went into rapid fire explanation mode.

"Okay, so the beans are baked beans with some bacon chunks mixed in, really sweet stuff. I'm sure you know what a hotdog and a watermelon is. Next to the hotdogs are Barbecue which is basically pig meat, try it, you might like it. Next to that is the hot sauce. And for drinks, I, uh, have some sodas?"

"Do you have coke?" Kagami nodded and pulled one up from the fridge. They ate dinner in relative silence, with Kagami occasionally explaining a few things about America. Soon both were done with their meals, and Kagami began to wash the dishes. Just as Kuroko was about to dismiss himself, not wanting to overstay his welcome, Kagami interrupted him.

"You can stay longer, if you want. After I'm done with this, I was gonna watch a movie and then do some sparklers, you wanna come with?" Kuroko was hesitant, but if Kagami really wanted him to then he might just stay.

"… Thank you for the offer, Kagami, but I real-" Kagami sighed.

"Okay, Okay. But if you're leaving, at least help out with the dishes, huh?"

"O-Of course." Kuroko began to gather up the plates on the table, and bring them to the sink. Then he began helping drying the dishes, while Kagami washed. Apparently they were quite the duo, even off the court.

Once the final dishes had been racked, Kuroko turned to Kagami.

"So you really gotta go? Man, I'd wish you'd stay, cuz I don't really have anyone else to celebrate with…" Kuroko froze at that sentence. Was it really true that without him Kagami would have to spend such an important holiday all by himself? He supposed so. If that was the case, maybe a bit longer wouldn't hurt..

"I guess I can stay a little longer…"

"Wait, really? Alright! So I told you I was gonna watch a movie, right? I'll go get the popcorn, could you turn Netflix on?" Kuroko nodded and went to do his task to the sound of popping popcorn. The microwave beeped, was opened, and Kuroko could hear Kagami opening up the steaming bag of buttered corn.

Kagami walked over, handed Kuroko the popcorn bag, and began working on getting to the right movie. He hit play and began to watch. Kuroko was sitting comfortably until he noticed the movie was in english. And had no subtitles. Kuroko may have taken english but he was by no means able to translate all of this. He had no idea how Kagami was able to do it.

He nudged Kagami.

"Huh?" He nudged Kagami harder.

"What is it?" He nudged Kagami faster.

"Okay, what do you wanT?!" He paused the movie.

"Subtitles."

"Oh. Right, forgot about those." He switched subtitles on, and was comfortable.

An hour and a half later, the movie ended with dramatic music and a hint for a sequel. Kagami stood up, yawning. He turned the tv off, and went to clean up the popcorn mess. Kuroko stood up and stretched, content. He looked out the window, it was getting dark. Kagami then went to the bathroom.

When Kagami returned, he came back holding a small bag from earlier in the day.

"So, can you stay for fireworks?" Kuroko looked at the suspicious bag.

"Illegal fireworks?" Kagami laughed, and set the bag down.

"No, I'm saving these crazies for the states. I've got some perfectly _legal_ sparklers in my pocket." It was true the teen had sticks sticking out of his pocket.

"Only for a while." His parents were sure to get worried at some point.

"Alright, ready? To the park!" They went to the park, and as promised, Kagami whipped out some sparklers. He set them alight, and played with them and Kuroko. Soon the last sparkler burnt out, and the fun began to die.

Kuroko was doubled over with his hands on his knees, panting. They had been playing tag with the sparklers. And Kagami was it, and had been hot on his tail the entire time. So when Kuroko stopped for a break, Kagami crashed into him, and they both fell down.

"UGhWARH. What the hell Kuroko?! Why did you just stop?" Kagami rolled away on to his back

.

" * _pant*_ T-ired _*pant*_." Kuroko also rolled onto his back, panting heavily.

"Goddamn it, Kuroko." They then fell into silence, as Kuroko breathing returned somewhat to normal. The skies were clear, and the stars were beginning to come out.

"The stars are pretty, aren't they Kagami?"

"Yeah, back in America I never see this type of stuff. I lived in the city, and light pollution, you know?" Kuroko nodded, but he wasn't sure Kagami could see it.

The two fell back into silence, and all was well.

 **THE END.**

 **AN: " Hey so sorry if this is a little late, at least I got it up on July fourth! Yes, yes, You probably wanted something longer, well all my stuff that were in the works or longer than 5k I am having writers block on, and it will take a bit of motivation to do. So thank you all for reviewing, I encourage you to do again, yada yada yada. Anyways happy fourth, I need sleep." And that is what I said on July 4th 2015, but now since I'm moving all my stories, I'm posting it now. Oh fucking well.**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
